Azalea Tessera: The Element User
by killerninja123
Summary: Azalea Tessera was having a normal day at school until her principle turned into a shadow monster. She was taken to a camp called Camp Half-Blood. Not only she has to try to fit in, but she has to hide something about herself. Something that makes her abnormal than any demigod. However there a certain son of Hades is on to her. Can Azalea hide her secret or face the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Azalea glanced at the clock, being bored out of her mind. She looked at the corner of her eyes, seeing her crush talking to his friends. Her eyes softened, sighing very pensively. It was too lovely. She drew on her desk, imagining him as the hero of her imagination. All of the girls squealed over him as he gives them many winks. Azalea knew she can't compete with those girls. Besides, with a face like hers', she knew he'll hate her. Unlike everyone in her class, she's the most to get picked on because all the things she likes. Azalea loves to draw in any different styles and she even loves to read comics. She's mostly a big fan of DC and Marvel comics, but she does watched anime sometimes.

"Hey stop staring!" a girl shouted.

Azalea blinked a few times. She realized she was staring at her crush's direction. Narrowing her eyes, she blushed a bit. Her heart raced like a hurricane. She wished she didn't stare at him that long.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too..." Azalea hesitated.

"You're so creepy!" another girl said. "Go away emo!"

Azalea tightened her fists. "I'm not an emo!"

The girl smirked. "Oh, sorry, nerd!"

Everyone in class laughed, except for a few people. Azalea's crushed laughed along with them, giving her a decent smirked. Azalea smiled to herself painfully. She knew it was too good to be true. Then the principal came into the room. Everyone became silent as they went back to their seat. The teacher wasn't back yet because he had to get some worksheets for Greek Mythology. Truthfully, this class was the only one that doesn't make me fall to sleep. The stories are intriguing and adventurous. Azalea doesn't like some of the goddess like crazy Hera, but she does like Poseidon, Hephaestus, Zeus, and Demeter.

"Azalea Tessera?" The principal called.

"Here!" Azalea raised her hand.

"Come." He said.

Everyone in class made an oohing sound as if she was in trouble. She wanted to shove a piece of brick into their faces. If they say one more word, Azalea make sure they'll never see daylight again. She was about to walk out of the door, but then Azalea felt someone pulling onto my jacket. Glimpsing down, seeing the new kid in her class. She forgot what his name was, but everyone called him emo. He had black hair, pale skin, and a cold expression. He came here a month ago, but Azalea barely knows he's here because he's so quiet all the time.

"What?" Azalea demanded.

"Nothing." He grunted.

Azalea frowned a bit. "Okay..."

She strolled out of the door, following the principal. When they got to his office. She sat down at the chair, stuffing her hands into her pocket. The principal gazed at the window, looking at the empty parking lot.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"No, did I do something wrong?" Azalea answered.

"Let's just say...you're someone we want." He smirked.

Before Azalea could say anything, the principal's skin turned into grey. Azalea bolted out of her seat being very alarmed. The principal's skin is turning darker and wavy as it resembled to the midnight sky. His pale eyes turned to the color of cherry stains as his whole body cloaked with the shadows around him. He looked like a large shadow. A cold chilly breeze swooshed through the room like a cold graveyard. Azalea backed away nervously. She must be going crazy. This must be a prank from the other students. However, it seemed so real!

"Let me rip you!" He snarled.

Azalea hurriedly to the door, but it was locked. She cursed to herself. She wished she had her lighter with her, but it got confiscated by one of her teachers. Sometimes, high school sucks! The shadow swiped at her, causing her to fell against the metal cabinets. Azalea groaned, seeing her blue jacket turning into a dark purple color. She grinded her teeth, breathing heavily as the stinging fresh wound sores her arm. Looking around, Azalea tried to see if there's any escape routes, but the only thing that's available is a window. With a grunt, she charged towards the window. The shadow came at her, but Azalea threw a chair at him, but the chair went through him like a ghost.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She snapped.

Azalea tear down the blinds, opening the window. It was a long way down, maybe like two stories or three. She wasn't sure, but there might be a fifty-fifty chance she'll survive the fall. She looked back, seeing the a claw coming at her. Azalea yelped, leaning backwards as she fell. She gasped, trying to grab something, but her hands were only grasping the lifeless air. She screamed, slamming into many branches that softened her fall. She plummet to the ground. She rubbed her back, feeling the soring pain. Quickly, she jolted behind the tree. Azalea winced in pain, wondering if she should use it now. she hasn't use it in front of people or monster things, but since this could be a life or death situation she has no choice.

Suddenly, the shadow was right in front of her. Azalea gasped, but the shadow grabbed her elbow. His ghostly hand caused her jacket to sizzled. She fsense the irritating burning entering her skin. She bowed her head, knowing no one will save her. She's just a person who you want to vanished from your sight. Out of nowhere, a sword went through the shadow as it evaporated into dusk. Azalea looked up, seeing her teacher, Mr. Brunner.

"Mr. Brunner?" Azalea questioned. "Where did you get that sword?"

My teacher raised an eyebrow, wondering about my excited question. "Are you alright?"

Azalea nodded. "Yeah, just a bit hurt, but I'm fine."

She showed him her wound. It didn't look too deep, but it seemed to be bleeding freely. Mr. Brunner sighed with relieved. He took out a small yellow square candy from his pocket. "Eat this."

Azalea took the small candy, popping it into her mouth. The candy tasted like warm gooey homemade brownies. Then she realized something. Mr. Brunner has a horse body. Azalea rubbed her eyes, still wondering if she's going insane. This is getting weird because Mr. Brunner has a wheelchair, not a horse body.

"I think I should go to the nurse." She said. "I think this candy is giving some side effects."

When she turned to leave, there was a golden chariot in front of the building. Azalea blinked a few times. She slapped herself, trying to see if this is all a dream. In the chariot were four boys and one girl. One had curly black hair and cheeky brown eyes, the other blonde hair and blue eyes, the third black hair and green eyes, while the last one was the new student in her class. The girl had earthy brown hair and green eyes. Carrying the chariot were metal horses, which was well designed.

"That's it, I'm going nuts!" Azalea shouted.

Mr. Brunner walked up to Azalea, patting her shoulder. "You're not crazy, Azalea, these are people like you."

"You mean they're in the IEP program?" She asked.

Mr. Brunner shook his head. "No, but it's hard to explain. Just go into the chariot and my students will explain everything."

"What about you?" Azalea frowned. "I can't ditch school again! Gran would ground me for a month!"

"Don't worry, Azalea!" Mr. Brunner assured me. "Your grandmother knew this day will come."

Azalea sputtered trying to figure out what Mr. Brunner was saying. What does he mean her grandmother already knew? What the heck is he talking about. She wished people would just tell her what's going on for once! She hesitantly got into the chariot. All the boys and girl stared at her as if she'd done something wrong.

"A good thing Nico called us." the green eyes boy smiled. "By the way, I'm Percy."

"Who's Nico?" Azalea questioned.

"Really?" The new student asked. "I've been only here for a month and you still don't know my name?!"

"Uh...sorry?" Azalea apologized with confusion.

"Don't mind him." The blonde boy chuckled. "Nico is always like this. I'm Jason and these other two is Leo and Katie."

Azalea nodded. She's not very good with names, but she's good at remembering faces. It takes her like a month to memorize someone's name, even though it always annoys them. Sometimes she wished she has good memory so that way she won't get straight D's on her report card. Her Gran hates it when she comes home a grade lower than a C.

"So where are we going?" Azalea asked.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Percy answered proudly.

"Camp what?" Azalea exclaimed.

"Weren't you listening?" Nico snapped rudely. "We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood. A place only for demigods."

Azalea gasped. She felt like she wanted to vomit. As the chariot started to fly into the sky, Azalea could hardly breathe. What this guy, Nico said that...that...she's a demigod? Meaning she's...she's.. half human?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Azalea wanted to jump off the chariot right away. There is no way she's a demigod. She learned it in Mr. Brunner's class and it talked about how the gods always love to have affairs with women or men so they cheated on their husbands or wives! She wanted to know how can these people know she's a demigod. Is there like a DNA test or something? Do the gods have DNA? If not, then how do you tell if you're their child? Everyone in the chariot glanced at her. For the past hours, Azalea was silent.

She knew there was something strange about her when she was young, but she never thought she was this strange! Her mother would always tell her how she wished she would meet her father someday. She told her that she has his black hair, but her blue eyes. Her mother told her they met at the Statue of Liberty while she was gazing at the ocean. Of course it was a long time ago. Her mother told her that he had to go on a trip at sea. He never came back and Azalea always assumed he abandoned them. Her mother died when she was eight. She was the best woman in the whole world. She majored in Oceanography and studied marine animals. She's also a martial arts mastered. She taught Azalea how to do Tai Chi, Hung Gar, Southern Praying Mantis, Ba Gua, and Northern Shaolin. She always told Azalea only use it in a life or death situation, however Azalea never used her martial arts against the shadow monster because she was shock, scared, and didn't know what was going on. Next time if there's a monster attack she'll be ready.

Thinking about her mother, Azalea bit her lip. It's been seven years since her death. After she died, Azalea inherited her necklace that was given by her father before his sea trip. The necklace is an Caribbean blue designed with a moon and waves flowing in the middle. Azalea's mother said that it was carved by her father when he found a stone near his home. Azalea always wore that necklace all the time. It's like a totem of her mother, but she never let anyone see this necklace because she's afraid someone will take it away from her. Besides, this carved stone looked valuable, so it's better if she doesn't let anyone see it. She always wondered if they were ever married. She never met him before since he left a month of her birth. Azalea wished her father knew how weak she was. Even when she was born, she was weak too.

"Hey, Azalea!" Percy shouted.

Azalea jerked her head up. "S-Sorry, I wasn't listening." Then she frowned. "How did you know my name?"

Percy pointed his thumb towards Nico. "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded. This Percy seemed like a nice guy. He looked like a guy you can see at the beach everyday. Like a lifeguard you can say. Jason looked like a movie star you see on every day theatres, but he does have a weird scar on his lip. Azalea wondered how he got that. Leo is like a mechanic from her favorite show Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He's like Winry Rockbell, but male version. Katie is like a gardener working in a greenhouse and being very strict about the environment. Nico...Azalea's not sure about Nico truthfully. He seemed quiet, cold, and somewhat angry all the time as if he's mad with everyone in the world. He has this chilly aura you wanted to stay away from.

"So, how did you know I was a demigod?" Azalea asked.

"Simple, really." Jason answered. "The smell, the background, and an undercover searcher."

"Smell?" Azalea frowned.

Jason nodded. "Every demigod has a smell. When you don't know that you're a demigod, the smell is weak, but strong at the same time. When you learned you're a demigod, your smell becomes extremely strong. No matter if your scent is weak or not, a monster will always come at you."

Azalea bit her nails, trying to get the information in her head. So that's how that shadow monster found her. By scent. Almost like a shark smelling blood, right? She wondered if there's a way to conceal the scent so that way the monsters won't find them.

"How do I know who my parent is?" Azalea mentioned.

"They claimed you." Percy shrugged. "It depends who your parent is, though. If you're the daughter of Aphrodite, you get a makeover! If you're the son of Poseidon, like moi, then you'll have a blue trident above your head."

"I think she gets it now, Percy." Nico sighed sharply.

"So tell us about yourself." Leo smiled. "Favorite color, from, pets, hobbies, likes, and dislikes?"

"Blue, Manhattan, no pets, DC and Marvel comics, anime, and martial arts, swimming, and being bullied, being called nerd, and rude people."

Katie frowned with a small grin. "Weird. Percy's favorite color is blue, he from and lives in Manhattan, likes swimming, and doesn't like bullies and rude people."

"You guys could be twins!" Leo joked.

"Hahaha, very funny!" Nico laughed sarcastically.

Azalea glared at Nico. What the heck is his problem? Why is he acting like a complete jerk! Azalea wished they're not on air right now because she would so punch him and burn him into a crispy skeleton!

"Don't mind him." Jason whispered in her ear. "He's just going through some things now. Just give him some space."

Azalea sighed with annoyance. Why was she cursed with kindness? She crossed her arms, staring at the clouds. The clouds make her feel welcome as the air swooshed her flowing hair. She felt like she would jump off the chariot and fly with everyone. Azalea wondered what were Jason, Leo, Katie, and Nico's Greek parent. Percy already told her when he gave her the example of claiming. Judging from Nico he might be the son of death. Hades, right? However she's not so sure.

"Who are your parents?" Azalea asked.

"I'm the son of Jupiter." Jason explained. "The Roman counterpart. All Greek gods have counterpart of their roman aspects. The Roman camp is called Camp Jupiter. It's in California. Last year, there was a war with the giants and we used to be bitter rivals with both camps, but now we're great friends and we get to go to each other's camps whenever we want. Katie is the daughter of Demeter, Leo son of Hephaestus, and Nico son of Hades."

"You know she could've figure that one on her own." Nico pointed out.

"Dude just chill!" Leo groaned. "You're acting like a sissy like Prissy!"

"Hey!" Percy snapped. "I'm not a Prissy!"

Azalea bit her tongue, trying to control her temper. If she gets her temper out of control, fire will happen and a water would be splashing all over the place. She doesn't want these people to know about her. If they knew, she'll be the most freaky demigod in the whole entire universe! She would rather be called a creepy emo kid than being a freak demigod. Then she smelled smoke. Azalea jumped up from her seat, looking around to see if it was coming from her. Nico stared at her anxiously, wondering what she was doing.

"Are you okay, Azalea?" Katie asked.

Before Azalea could answer, she realized the smoke was coming from the metal horses. She sighed with relieved, sitting down. She thought it was her for a second. A metal clank echoed through the sky. Leo grunted, trying to control the reins, but nothing is working.

"What's going on?" Percy and Jason asked the same time.

"Something's wrong with the horses!" Leo pursed his lips. "I think there's a malfunction or something."

"Fix it!" Jason ordered. "Percy, Nico, take the reins, Leo, fix the horses, Katie, try to see if you see camp, yet. I'll try to fly us to safety."

"Jake isn't going to like it if I ruin his chariot again." Leo growled to himself.

Everyone did as they were told. Azalea just sat there, not knowing what to do. She wanted to help too, but what? All she got was those weird powers she had since she was born. How is it going to help? She got up from her seat, peering over the view. The clouds swarmed around them as if it was fog. It was hard to see everyone and you could barely see Jason too. Biting her lip, Azalea took a deep sigh. She looked back to see if anyone was watching her. However since the clouds were in everyone's view it's hard to see. with a gulp she lets her hand down to the sky as she spun her hand around in circles. A twirling air came out of her hand as it goes down into the clouds. The clouds cleared away as a small hole appeared. There she could see many cabins with different colors.

"I see something!" Azalea pointed towards the cabins.

Jason, Katie, Percy, and Nico stopped what they were doing as they looked over Azalea's shoulder. There at the small hole, they could see some cabins. Jason let out a smile as he made the hole bigger by blowing onto it. The hole expanded as Azalea saw a lake too. Even Leo was looking at the lake and cabins upside down. Nico gave her a glare as if he wanted to know how she knew there was a hole there.

"Change of plans." Jason said. "Leo, let that horse go and make sure it lands on the Canoe Lake."

"Roger that, Commander Sparky!" Leo salute.

"Call me Sparky again and we'll see what happens!" Jason threatened.

Leo laughed as he got back onto the chariot. He pulled the reins back and forth, trying to land on the lake. Azalea hanged on the chariot as tightly as she could. Hopefully, they land on the water. It could soften their landing. Leo tried to shove the reins higher and higher, but the mechanical horses weren't responding. Jason jumped off of the chariot. Azalea thought he was crazy t do that, but it turned out that his guy can fly. What is he, Peter Pan? He flew under the chariot, gliding it the best he can.

Azalea wanted to help them, but she knew if she does a single move, she'll be exposed right away. She can't bear for anyone to see her abilities. As they get closer to land, they crashed into the lake. The impact caused Azalea to go deeper into the water as millions of bubbles flies everywhere. A bunch of water girls hoist her up to the surface. Azalea gasped for air, seeing everyone getting out of the water. She swam up to shore as Percy and Leo helped her up. Many kids with orange and purple shirts were coming to them. Azalea frowned, wondering why everyone was wearing these shirts.

"I see you all made it here safely." said a familiar voice.

Azalea glanced up, seeing Mr. Brunner. A lot of teenagers were talking to Jason, Nico, Percy, Leo, and Katie as if they're really popular. She clrearly doesn't know what's going on. What is this place anyway?

"Mr. Brunner." Azalea began to say.

"I'm called Chiron." He corrected her. "Mr. Brunner is just a mortal name for my disguise."

Azalea felt like she should drown herself. Mr. Brunner is the centaur Chiron guy from mythology? The one who trained many great heroes like Perseus and Theseus? She rubbed her eyes, wondering if this is still a dream, but then again, she was hurt by a shadow monster and almost died in water, so technically, it's not a dream.

"Where am I?" Azalea finally asked.

Chiron smiled. "You're in Camp Half-Blood."

Azalea's eyes widened with shock. This is Camp Half-Blood? She gazed around as she saw many cabins and beautiful statues and odd inventions around the area. Many spirit creatures and hybrid animals were everywhere. There's even a large elephant here too. Everywhere you can see green. It's like this is the only place you can be in touch with the spirit of nature. For the first time in her life, Azalea thinks this could be a place where she'll call home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Soon towls and large blow dryers came, drying Azalea in a split second. Everyone stared and pointed at her as if she was forbidden to come here. Azalea shifted her feet a bit, trying not to do anything that involves with her natural surroundings. Two girls ran up to Percy and Jason. One was a blonde girl with intense gray eyes, while the other was a brown braided hair girl with color changing eyes. Azalea wanted to know if it's possible, but then again these are demigods. Demigods might have weird appearances anyway. Then another girl with caramel hair jumped behind Leo's back. Azalea could only guess that these girls are their girlfriends.

"Nico, can you show Azalea around?" Chiron asked, kindly.

"Nope," Nico snapped. "Why would I want to show her around. Ask someone else."

"I will." said the blonde hair girl. She walked over to Azalea, crossing her arms as she smiled widely. "My name is Annabeth. What Sea-Weed Brain said, your name is Azalea, right?"

Azalea nodded shyly. "Yes."

"Do you want to start the orientation, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

Azalea frowned. There's an orientation?

"No." Chiron answered. "I think she'll be okay. Just show her around where everything is. Make sure to introduce her to Connor and Travis too."

Annabeth nodded as she took Azalea's elbow, dragging her away from everyone. Azalea wanted to know what's going on. She wanted to know if she could get home and see her Gran. Hopefully this place has a cellphone or something. She knew Gran would be very worry and wondering why she's not home from school. Also she wondered if her mother knew she was a demigod. She did say that their relationship was a secret and no one can't find out about it. Maybe this explained why he's not back of his business trip. Maybe since he's a god, he's having too much affairs to pay attention to her. Maybe she's not important to him like his other children.

Annabeth took Azalea to the cabins. There were twelve cabins, but there's like four or ten more of them. Each and every cabin has a different color and a state near it. It might represent the demigod's god parent or something. Azalea wanted to know who's her father so that way she can talk to him and show how angry she is at him for abandoning her and her mother.

"These are the cabins." Annabeht explained. "When you're claimed, you get to go to the cabin you belong from you godly parent. If you're not claim, you have to stay at the Hermes cabin until you get claimed."

"How long does it usually take?" Azalea asked.

"It's really quick truthfully." Annabeth answered. "Sometimes it takes a few days."

Azalea eyes lit up with happiness. Maybe her dad will claimed her in a few minutes or tonight. Hopefully she'll be claimed soon. She wondered what kind of claiming she'll have. Annabeth showed her some activities the camp does. They even do a Greek and Roman class, taught by Annabeth and this girl named Reyna. Annabeth said that maybe tomorrow or on Saturday, she'll show her around in Camp Jupiter, which brighten Azalea's mood. She showed her the weapon shed which was filled with many weapons. Azalea awed at the sight of bronze and gold blades as if its the only thing she can see in the world. She wanted to touch it, but at the same time she doesn't want to.

"Every demigod needs a weapon." Annabeth said. "I used to have a dagger, but now I have a sword. Pick whatever you want."

Azalea gulped as she slowly walked over to the room of blades. She tried to see which weapon fits her. Some were too long, heavy, and light. She wanted a weapon that was just right. There was also even hairpins, brooches, and necklaces too. Azalea isn't sure why these things are here, but it might have to do something with these weapons. At the back of the room, there was a gold and bronze double blade. Azalea reached out, taking one of the blades. The first side was gold, while the other was bronze. Even though Azalea knows martial arts, but she doesn't know how to sword fight. Her mother was about to teach it to her, but she died before she could show her the basics.

"these are really good blades." Annabeth peered over her shoulder. "I think they suit you well."

"Y-You think so?" Azalea asked nervously. "I never use a sword before and..."

Annabeth giggled. "It's alright. Every demigod is the same, even my boyfriend too. You'll get the hang of it."

Azalea nodded as she took the other blade. Soon, the double swords were attached to her back. Annabeth wanted to put the swords at her side, but Azalea is more comfortable with swords hanging on her back than her side. Annabeth showed her the Canoe Lake, the Climbing Wall, Forges, and the Arena. Every where you go, you can see many different demigods and their personalities. There's even a basketball court too. Annabeth explained to Azalea that the reason why there are some demigods wearing purple T-shirts is because they're Roman. Roman and Greek demigods go to each other camps all the time after the war with the giants. Older Greek demigods are able to live in happy lives and stay at Camp Jupiter so they could have a family.

"This is the mess hall." Annabeth said as they approached to the large hall. "This is where we have our meals and you have to sit at the table of your godly parent. Also there's a nice view of the beaches and Half-Blood Hill too."

Annabeth pointed to the beaches and then to a large hill with a pine cone tree. Azalea had to admit, but it's a really nice view. She could feel the warm breeze of the sea, calming her worried mind.

"I think I'll like it here." Azalea smiled.

"You will." Annabeth chuckled. "You can stay here for the summer or have it all year."

Azalea gasped. "Really? I can do that?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I've stayed here for a long time since I was seven."

Azalea stared at Annabeth with awed. She stayed here since she was seven? How did she went to school? Did they homeschooled her? Azalea isn't sure how, but hopefully her Gran would let her stay here. She really think this is the only place that will give her an opportunity to become one of these people. Annabeth took Azalea to a cabin that had a statue of a man with winged shoes. Azalea tried to think what was his name. She knew he was one of the twelve gods. She only knew it started with an H, though.

"That's Hermes, the messenger god." Annabeth said as if she read her mind. "Hermes always welcomes new campers into his cabin, but when they get claimed, they moved out."

"So, I'm like staying here for a while, then." Azalea clarified.

Annabeth shrugged. "Pretty much. Connor, Travis, get over here!"

Then two identical boys came out of the cabin. One looks younger than the other. Azalea wanted to know if these boys are twins, but at the same time it's hard to tell. They both have pointy elf ears and a cheeky smile as if they're about to do something mischievous. They both stared at Azalea as if it's not surprising to have a new kid in the camp.

"The tall one is Travis Stoll." Annabeth whispered. "The other is his brother, Connor. Sons of Hermes."

"What is it, Annabeth?" The tall one, Travis asked.

"This is Azalea." Annabeth explained. "She'll be staying with you guys. Make sure you she feels welcome!"

"Come on, Annabeth!" the younger one, Connor exclaimed. "Did we ever let anyone feel unwelcome?"

Annabeth raised a brow as she glared at them with her intense gray eyes. Connor and Travis chuckled nervously as if they're afraid Annabeth might kill them or something. Azalea wondered if Annabeth's anger scared these two boys.

"Okay, so it was one time." Connor sighed. "This time we won't cause trouble for her. Promise."

"Swear on Styx?" Annabeth smirked.

"Annabeth!" The boys whined.

"Fine, just do what you want, but don't get her into trouble." Annabeth snapped. Then she turned to Azalea. "I'll see you at dinner."

Azalea timidly nodded as Annabeth walked away. The Stoll Brothers went into the cabin as Azalea followed them. They both sat on a bed, staring at her. The cabin is full of children of Hermes and all the beds are empty. Azalea wondered if she had to sleep on the floor or not.

"This is Hermes Cabin." Travis explained. "I'm pretty sure Annabeth already explained this to you, but since the beds are full, you have to sleep on the floor."

"I don't mind." Azalea muttered.

Connor shrugged. "We'll always steal some clothes in the camp store. Besides you can't wear that all the time."

Azalea looked down, seeing her dirty jeans and jacket were a mess. The blood stain was still on her jacket. She wondered what shirt she has to wear, since there's a lot of Greek and Roman demigods around. Connor and Travis took out a blanket under the bed, handing it to her.

"Just make yourself at home and make your bed somewhere on the back." Travis grinned. "Hopefully, you get claimed soon. We're expecting some of our Mercury siblings here tomorrow, so it might be a bit crowded."

Azalea nodded as she went to the corner of the cabin. She spread out the blanket, which turned out to be blue. One of the Hermes kids gave her a pillow. Azalea doesn't mind sleeping on the floor. She always slept on the floor whenever family came over. Then she heard a horn ringing from the distance. Everyone in the Hermes cabin rushed out of the door. Azalea glanced at the Stoll Brothers with confusion.

"Dinner." They chided as they run out of the door, leaving Azalea by herself.

"It's already dinner?" She smiled to herself. "Time does go fast."

Azalea went out of the cabin, following everyone to the mess hall. She remembered Annabeth told her that she had to be in the table of her parent, but since she doesn't know whom he is, she guessed she had to stay with the Hermes people at their table. Then someone elbowed Azalea. A blur of black rushed passed her. Azalea clenched her fist, glaring at Nico. What is this guy's problem? Why is he acting like the world hates him? Azalea bit her lip, walking into the mess hall. She sat with the Hermes children as they chatted away. On the table were many food and the goblet drinks were empty.

"You talk into it." One of the Hermes kids said. "Just say what drink you want!"

"Except alcohol!" another cried out.

Azalea thought about it for a minute. There were many drinks she loved. Her mother always makes blueberry lemonade when she was a child. Even though it turned green, but she put some food coloring in it to have an ocean feel to it. Actually, that's the only blue drink her mother ever made. Azalea wondered if its possible to eat blue food.

"Blueberry lemonade." Azalea whispered.

The drink filled up itself with dark purplish-blue drink. Azalea took a sip as the drink reminded her of her deceased mother. She wished her mother could see where she is now. She would fall in love with this place. Azalea began eating as many food as she wanted. She never realized she was this hungry. As she ate, she felt like someone was glaring right down at her. She turned around, seeing Nico hadn't even touched his food. He was staring at her direction with his cold brown eyes. In front of Nico's table was Percy's. Percy seemed to be alone, but with him was a large monster with one eyes. What are those creatures called again? Cyclops?

"What do you think of camp?" Travis asked.

"Overwhelming." Azalea sighed heavily.

Connor laughed. "We were like that too when we found out we were demigods. You'll get used to it. Everyone here is really nice, even the Romans."

"Just don't go near Octavian." Travis added. "That guy is stupid and he's like...like...!"

"Justin Bieber!" Connor smirked. "But more of an idiot!"

The brothers laughed as they talked about how the famous singer got arrested for drunk driving and racing in the streets. Azalea could only do is to be confused of what these boys were saying to her. As she ate, she saw some people were getting up, throwing bits of their food into the fire pit. She glanced back and forth, seeing everyone from the Hermes table were taking their plates too.

"This is the offering." Connor explained. "We just throw some food into the fire."

"Why do they like that?" Azalea asked.

Travis shrugged. "I don't know. The love of burnt food, I guessed."

Azalea followed the brothers to the fire. She gulped a bit, not wanting to go near it. Even though she had it under control, but if everyone saw what she'd done, they might treat her like a freak. Azalea hesitantly walked up to the fire. She threw a piece of cornbread into the fire. The flames sparked as it came towards her. She yelped, bumping into someone behind her.

"Watch it Greek!" said a furious voice.

Azalea turned pale as she turned around. There in front of her was a twenty year old guy, wearing a toga and a blue shirt under it. He was pale, but not as pale as Nico and blonde hair. Spilled food was on the front of her feet. Azalea's heart raced as she could feel the fear creeping up to her spine. Everyone became silent as they stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't..." Azalea sputtered. She can't get the words out of her mouth.

"Oh, you're the new Greek." He snapped.

"Octavian, leave her alone." Annabeth walked up to her. "It was an accident."

"Save it Chase!" Octavian snarled. "I want that idiot to apologized of what she'd done."

"It was an accident!" Annabeth fumed. "Stop making a big deal out of it."

"I will if she apologizes." Octavian rolled his eyes.

Annabeth sighed, giving Azalea an apologetic look. So this is the Octavian the Stolls were talking about. Azalea could see why they called him stupid for a reason. Azalea bit her lip as she was about to apologized, but she realized something. Even though she was clumsy, but why does she have to apologize to this guy. It was an accident and he should be kind enough to accepted it.

"Come on, little girl, I'm waiting." Octavian sighed.

"No." Azalea growled.

"What?" Octavian demanded.

Azalea clenched her fist, shaking her raging fist at her side. "I'M NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO A SOUR PERSON LIKE YOU!"

Suddenly, the fire grew bigger as it almost touched the ceiling. Everyone's drink shattered through the glass, the tables crumbled into a million of pieces, and a powerful gush of wind tossed the ceiling off of the pillars. Every camper stared at Azalea with shock. Azalea blinked a few times, realizing what she had done. She grind her teeth, calming herself down. The fire pit shrink back into normal size. The wind calmed only having a small ocean breeze. Azalea gazed at the campers with their astonished reactions. The only person who wasn't shock was Nico. He gave her a glaring scowl as if he realized her deepest darkest secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea.**

* * *

"Azalea, how-in the world!" Chiron exclaimed.

Azalea glanced down at her feet. She couldn't bear to see anyone staring at her like a freak. She couldn't believe she lost control of her anger. Even when she's not anger, she still has to control it no matter what. Octavian looked like as if someone had slapped him across his face. Azalea isn't sure if this is a good thing, but the Stolls were taking pictures of him.

"I'm sorry, I-I..." Azalea tried to get the words out of her mouth, but she couldn't. Everything just happened so fast.

Chiron sighed. "Let's just go to the bonfire and have a sing-along! S'mores and sweets for everyone!"

Everyone chatted as they like Chiron's idea as they followed the centaur to the bonfire, which was near the cabins. Even Octavian followed Chiron's order too. Annabeth touched her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead she walked away. Azalea winced painfully as she could only stare at the mess she caused. The way she lost control-her mother would be very disappointed in her. All these years of controlling is now coming to a waste. Then a cold hand seized her arm. Azalea looked up, seeing Nico, glaring down at her.

"How did you do that?" He snapped.

"I don't-" Azalea began to say.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Nico snarled as he squeezed Azalea's arm tightly. "I don't know what you did, but you better watch your back!"

Nico brushed passed Azalea as he didn't look back. Azalea shivered as she could still feel the eyes of death watching over her. He's on to her. He's the only one who's on to her. What can she do? She can't hide it forever. If she's more careful enough, then maybe Nico won't figure it out. Maybe he'll just give up and go back to his usual lifestyle. Azalea wished this guy doesn't notice anything strange about her. Did he saw what she did back at the chariot? If he did, shouldn't he confront her of using air? Azalea doesn't know what purpose Nico has, but she needs to be extremely cautious when he's around. She's not sure how long she'll be staying, but hopefully, it's only a few days.

Azalea walked out of the mess hall as she ran to the beach. She doesn't want to go to the bonfire because of Nico. That guy is starting to figure out her secret. It's best if she stayed away from him. Azalea collapse on her knees, trying to catch her breath. The smell of ocean spray calms her worried mind. She sat on the ground, hugging her legs as she gazed at the ocean. Somehow, every time she saw the ocean, she feels like all her worries are going away. It feels like she's part of the water itself.

"Aren't you going to join us for the bonfire?" asked a voice.

Azalea turned around, seeing Percy. She let a sigh of relieved, thinking it was Nico there for a second. She shook her head, bowing her head. Percy sat down next to her as his eyes reflect the images of waves.

"I don't want to join anyone there." Azalea muttered sadly. "Look what happened back there."

Percy scoffed. "Couldn't been worst. I flooded a bathroom."

Azalea giggled a bit. Percy laughed along with her. The waves rushed towards them as it touched their feet. The feeling of water helps Azalea to think besides the secrets she carries. She wished she doesn't have to worry about it all the time.

"You love the ocean, don't you?" Percy smiled.

Azalea nodded. "Yeah, it's the only place where I can think."

"Really?" Percy exclaimed. "Me too!"

Azalea rolled her eyes sarcastically. It's really not that obvious since Percy is Poseidon's son. He loves the ocean anyway. It's like a godly trait or something, right? Azalea thought about what Katie said when she and Percy were alike in some ways. Maybe she was talking about their interest of the ocean, she thought. They do love the color blue, swimming, and the ocean. What else do they have in common? Favorite animal?

"Are you going to be alright?" Percy questioned softly. "You look sad."

"I just had a rough day." Azalea sighed. "I don't think I'm good enough to be a demigod."

"Aw, don't say that." Percy said. "I think you're good enough. Besides, whoever your parent is, I bet he's a cool one!"

Azaela chuckled. "Thanks, but I don't think my dad is going to claim me."

Percy grunted. "Your dad has to. After the war with Kronos, the gods promised to claim every child they have, even for the minor ones too. I don't know what your dad is thinking, but if you're not claimed within a week. Tell me and I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

Azalea's eyes brighten with hope. Maybe her dad was just busy today and he didn't have time to claim her. Maybe tomorrow, she might be claimed and then she'll join her brothers and sisters. She hoped it might be Ares because Azalea is a master in martial arts so there's no way she could be war-like, like Ares himself!

"You know," Percy sighed happily. "If you were my sister, I would make sure you're happy all the time."

Azalea frowned. "You want a sister?"

"Yeah." Percy cried. "I kept finding out I had more brothers! I mean Zeus and Hades have daughters, so why can't Poseidon have one too? Besides it's really rare for Poseidon to have daughters anyway."

Azalea smiled softly. She too, wanted to have siblings, but mostly a brother than a sister. Even though she has cousins in her mother's side and they act like her siblings, but that doesn't count. They only have some of her blood. They also pretend she doesn't exist too. Only Gran knew about her secret, but somehow one of the aunts eavesdropped on her for praying for her mother and told everyone in the family of her freaky powers. After that her family stayed away from her and Aalea never trust them again. Every time a relative came over and doesn't know about her, they told them right away. Azalea knew it wasn't her Gran's fault. She thought she was alone when she was praying. She wondered if she could trust anyone in this camp about her secret. Then again the gods are watching, right? So what choice does she have?

"Can I trust you?" Azalea asked.

Percy frowned. "Yeah, why?'

N-Nothing." Azalea stuttered. "Nothing."

"You know if you want to tell me something, don't be afraid." Percy touched her shoulder. "I'm the loyalist person on camp! Ironically, it's my flaw too."

Azalea blinked at Percy. Loyalty is a flaw? Then she remembered Chiron taught the class about flaws in Greek Mythology, like Odysseus who has hubris. That means every demigod has a flaw. Then what's her flaws? Trust? Fear? Maybe both? However, Azalea wondered why is Percy telling her his flaws? She's not even his friend, more like acquaintance.

"I'll keep that in mind, Percy." Azalea tugged a smile. "but..."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, I know that feeling. It's a bit too much for one day. Anyway, the sing-along is over and everyone is heading to their cabins. Bedtime is eleven just to let you know. If you're not in bed by that time, harpies will come."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Don't mentioned it."

Percy patted Azalea on the back as he left. Azalea sighed a bit, watching everyone from the camp fire going into their cabins one by one. She wanted to make sure everyone is in there. One by one, each person left. Chiron glanced at her, giving Azalea a sad expression as if everything was her fault. In the distance Percy waved at her, while Annabeth was giving her a confused, but glaring stare. Soon all the campers went to their cabins. The lights were on, but they seemed to be having their sibling bonding time. Travis or Connor didn't come to get her, which was no surprise. Azalea could tell she's not welcome in Camp Half-Blood anyway.

Azalea walked up to the nearest rock. She took off her shoes and socks, setting them behind it. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, including Nico. The way that guy stared at her, she has to be very cautious around him, or else he'll find out about her secret. With a deep breath, Azalea took off her clothes, folding them into a neat pile next to her shoes. Azalea knew this might be the stupidest thing she ever done, but she couldn't help it, but wanting to go into the water. She slowly walked near the tides as it touched her bare feet. She jumped a bit, feeling the cold water tingles beneath her feet.

With a smile, Azalea ran into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Nico stared at the ceiling being very frustrated. He still had those images of what Tessera did at the mess hall. A girl like her can't have that kind of energy. He examined carefully of what she did when she lost control over her anger. Fire came, then the water breaks the glass, the ground cracked, and the ceiling fell off. Is Tessera hiding something? The way she gazed at everyone was as if she was scared of something. Nico held the Hades Mythomagic figure in his palm, remembering his older sister, Bianca. He deeply missed her, but at least he has Hazel now. He couldn't stand if Hazel died again. She's the only family he has left. His sister Bianca died during her quest to save Annabeth. She was killed by Talos, a mechanical golden robot that was created by Hephaestus as a gift for Zeus.

Nico clutched his chest as he remembered his rejection. After the war with the giants, Nico told Percy who he feels, but he got rejected. Even though he knew it was coming, but it still hurts. Percy only thought of his as a brother and a person who is his responsibility to look after. Although, the way Percy said it was true, since he thinks almost everything is his responsiblity. Every time he sees him with Annabeth, Nico couldn't help it, but feel hurt all the time. Everyone in camp knows about his sexuality. They don't mind about it, even Chiron too. There many people in camp are like him, but he always wished he was normal like the other straight guys, but that's the reason why he's so harsh and rude to people now. He couldn't handle the pain of his unrequired love and he had to let to out someway. Even though it's really rude of him, but he can't help it. Also that Tessera is somewhat similar to Percy, except she's slower than others and very awkward around people. Nico hated how a person is somewhat similar to Percy.

"Why aren't you asleep, Nico?" said a familiar voice.

Nico turned, seeing his sister Hazel. She has cinnamon hair, dark skin, and hazel brown eyes. Unlike Nico, she's a Roman from Camp Jupiter. She used to live in New Orléans before she and her mother died. Years ago Nico found her in the Fields of Punishment and brought her back to life so that way she could have a second chance. Even Hades and Thanatos let her go into the living world. During the past months, Nico taught her how to do Shadow Travel. Only the children of Hades or Pluto are able to have this kind of ability. They get to travel through the shadows of any place they want, but it takes a lot of practice because many times, Nico ended up in China. for Hazel it's different. It took her many months just to mastered the technique and she kept ending up in other Asian countries too. Also she pops out of nowhere, which isn't a big surprised.

"Just thinking." Nico finally answered.

"Well, get some sleep." Hazel smiled. "I can't wait for capture the flag tomorrow. Percy and I are going to train the new camper. Annabeth told me she has twin swords so she thought we might help her with it. What's her name?"

"Azalea Tessera." Nico grunted. "She's also said she knows martial arts."

"That's good." Hazel said. "That might be an advantage to help her with swordsmanship."

"If she's good at it." Nico scoffed.

Hazel sighed sharply. "Just because she's new that doesn't mean you have to be rude to her."

"I'm not being rude to her!" Nico exclaimed. "That girl is hiding something. Didn't you heard what happened at dinner?"

Hazel nodded. "Yeah, Piper told me about it. So she just has some anger issues."

Nico got up from this bed, staring at his sister with his cold brown eyes. "I know I have reasons to be angry, but I'm also angry about that girl being very secretive! I will find out what she's hiding!"

Nico stormed our of his cabin before Hazel could stop him. He slammed the door furiously, not wanting to hear lectures from her. Even though he's always in a bad mood, but he can't help it, but to release it out. If he didn't confess to Percy, Nico would've been his normal self. Quiet and friendly. He went to the beach to calm his mind. He didn't want to go to the graveyard because he'll be talking to the dead again. He tries to talk to the living too, but he wants to interact with more living than dead.

As he went to the beach, he gazed at the moon, but his expression change to curiosity. Standing at the front of the moon was a shadow, but not a shadow monster, a shadow of a girl. She was dancing on top of the water as the water moves along with her. Nico couldn't see her face, but the way she move was the most incredible thing he ever saw. The warm ocean breeze glided around her, the fire swirled around her like a red string, and the small stones, danced at her feet. She seemed to be doing the Capoeira, a Brazilian dance with a mixture of martial arts, dancing, and acrobatics. It's like as if she's controlling all four elements. Without thinking, Nico walked into the water. Even though it's freezing cold, but he didn't care. He wanted to see the girl, but it's weird of him to think of that. He usually likes to check some guys out, but never girls. What's wrong with him? As he gets closer, into the shallow water, he could see the girl's ocean blue eyes. Not her face, but her eyes. Her eyes reflect the stars around her. The elements gracefully follow her every step. She laughed softly as her chiming laughter echoed through the sea. The water sparkles against her skin a new hope. Dolphins jumped out of the surface behind her, creating a shining arch under the moon.

Nico's heart raced as it never had been before. He never felt his heart like this when he liked Percy. The elegance this girl had changed his raging mind into a world of hope. He took another step, wanting to get a closer look so he can know who she is.

Nico began to say, but before he could finished his sentence, he dropped into the deep ocean. He resurfaced, being very calm. the girl gasped, sinking down into the water right away. "Wait!" Nico called out.

It was too late. She was already gone. "I just wanted to know your name." He muttered.

Nico swam out of the water, looking back at the ocean. He didn't care if he was wet or not. He just wanted to see that girl's face. However, due to him unknowing his surroundings, the girl watched him behind the nearest rock. She couldn't see who the boy was, but his chilly presence seemed familiar. She took her clothes as she ran away from his sight.

"That was close." Azalea muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea.**

* * *

Azalea sneezed, as she blew her nose into a tissue. It was nine o'clock in the morning and she was helping Percy with his cabin because he doesn't have his Cyclops little brother, Tyson with him. Azalea could tell that Percy is somewhat lazy when it comes to cleaning. She doesn't mind about it. The Stolls said they don't need help, so she went to Percy instead. At least he'd kind to her. The other campers were treating her like a disease because of what happened yesterday at the mess hall. Even his girlfriend Annabeth too. However, the Poseidon cabin makes her feel enchanted. There are fish horses hanging from the wall, a beautiful water plant and a little fish bowl too. Everywhere you see is only blue and nothing else.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. "Do you have a cold?"

Azalea shook her head. "No, just...stayed outside a bit too much."

Percy chuckled. "That's what you get for doing that."

Then Azalea felt a dark aura coming from the door. She bit her lip, turning around stiffly. There at the door was Nico, who was doing cabin inspection. Azalea wished this guy would just go away. Did he did this on purpose just to expose her powers. Last night when a boy was watching her, she was scared to know who he is, but the sound of his voice was very kind and friendly. Why can't Nico be like that?

"Shouldn't you do the other cabins?" Percy pointed out with a nervous smile.

"Nope." Nico shook his head. "Besides, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Suddenly, Nico's face turned red. Azalea never saw that side of him before, actually she never seen him blush either. He shifted his feet a little as he tried to control his blushing. He gazed at the ground, not wanting to say it. Percy crossed his arms, waiting for Nico's replied. Then Nico muttered something, but it sounded like a very quiet mumble.

"What was that?" Percy questioned.

"I saw a beautiful girl at the beach." Nico confessed.

Azalea gasped, dropping the fish bowl. The glass didn't shatter, but the fish was flopping like crazy. She quickly took the fish, placing it back into its bowl, filling it up with water. Azalea heart raced like a cannonball. He saw her? He saw her? He was the one watching her? Percy glanced at Azalea, wondering if she was alright. He took a rag, helping her clean all the water.

"So you like her?" Percy smirked.

Nico scoffed. "No! I-I like men, Percy geez!"

"Your face is red, man." Percy rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's alright to like both genders. So did you see her face?"

Nico shook his head. "No, but I did see her eyes. It was the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. They were blue like the ocean!"

Percy shrugged. "Must be a nymph."

Nico explained to Percy that he was going to talk to her, but he fell off of the shallow end. Azalea gulped, trying to calm her heart. She tried not to blush, so she had to find an item to hide her face. Nico saw her! Nico saw her! He said her eyes are beautiful? Did that really came out of his voice? Is this really Nico because if that is him, then he must be a nice guy after all. Azalea wondered what else did he saw. Did he saw her using he powers? If he did, then what does he thinks of her?

"I think she was a demigod." Nico guessed. "I don't know, but I think she was controlling the four elements."

Percy chuckled. "That's impossible. I think it's the nature spirits. They love to make a show, y'know."

"Yeah that's true." Nico sighed. "I wish I could see her again."

"Dude you won't." Percy exclaimed. "You scared her, so it's unlikely you'll see her again."

"That's true." Nico said sadly. "I wish I knew her name."

Nico walked out of the cabin as he begins the inspection. Azalea felt like she wanted to faint. She couldn't even look at him now. Not because he's on to her, but he saw her! This is worst! Worst than her family members finding out her secret! Now she has to deal with this one. What else she has to deal with? Trying to pretend everything is alright and don't react when Nico says he saw a beautiful girl with pretty blue eyes?

"Are you okay, Azalea?" Percy frowned. "You look a bit flush. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I-I'm going to get some air." Azalea sighed.

Percy nodded. "You should go to the arena. It always ease your sickness."

Azalea grinned as she hurried out of the Poseidon cabin. Her heart won't stop pounding like a boulder. Never, never in her life someone would spot her. She wished she didn't decide to go into the water. Besides, it was only for practicing her powers. She never thought someone would see her doing the Capoeira. Besides, it was a dance that her mother taught her. You see Azalea's mother is half Asian and half Brazilian. She taught Azalea about her two cultures, including martial arts and the Capoeira. The Capoeira was the only dance Azalea loved to do. It has martial arts and when you're dancing, you copy the person's movements. Azalea wished one day she'll do that dance with someone. It'll be very romantic.

When Azalea went inside the arena, she saw a girl with cinnamon hair and dark skin. She was wearing a purple T-shirt, while Azalea was wearing a regular T-shirt. Actually, since no one knows if she's Roman or Greek, they have to wait until she gets claimed. Hopefully, she gets claimed today and if not, then she just have to wait. The girl was attacking the dummies with her sword. Azalea stared at he with awe, seeing how she attack gracefully at the dummies. Then the girl saw her. She smiled a bit, walking up to her. Azalea looked around to see if the girl was smiling at someone else, but she was actually smiling at her.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Hazel."

"Uh.." Azalea responded shyly. "I-I'm Azalea."

The girl, Hazel giggled. "I know who you are. People are talking about you."

Azalea grunted. "No surprised of what happened yesterday."

"Don't worry." Hazel chuckled. "People will forget about it. Anyway, did you have your lessons, yet?"

Azalea shook her head. "No."

"Why not I teach you some Roman fighting?" Hazel suggested. "Percy isn't here yet, but I can get you started."

Azalea shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Percy told me you can do martial arts." Hazel mentioned. "Can you show me what you know?"

Azalea gulped, nodding a bit. She relaxed her muscles, knowing she could do martial arts without releasing her powers. That's the only way she could control it. Through martial arts. When she was young, she couldn't control her powers. Azalea's mother thought doing martial arts will help her control it. When she learned and master it, she was able to gain full control, but the only control she was to be careful was is her emotions. If her emotions get out of her control (like yesterday), her powers will react to it. She's also able not to release it when doing martial arts too. Now she's going to learn sword fighting, she could use her powers with it too, but she's not sure about water and earth. Maybe air and fire can work with swords, since the movement is similar to Northern Shaolin.

With a deep breath, Azalea did every move her mother taught her. Tai Chi, Northern Shaolin, Hung Gar, Ba Gua, and Southern Pray Mantis. She saw a spear that was pierced into a dummy. She took it and use it for Ba Gua. She twirled it around, slashing at the dummy. She also did some sneak attacks that her mother always did to her for fun. When Azalea was done, she dropped the spear, glancing at Hazel. The Roman demigod widened her eyes with shock. She stared at Azalea as if it was the most impressive thing she ever done.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed. "I can see why you didn't use it when you were attacked by the shadow. Physical attacks won't work, only demigod powers can."

Azalea sighed. "That explains a lot."

Hazel laughed. "I think you don't have a problem with swordsmanship. The way you fought in all five different arts will help you incorporate it into your fighting skills. Who taught you this?"

Azalea bowed her head sadly. "My mom."

Hazel's eyes soften. "I'm so sorry."

Azalea nodded. "She was the best mom in the world. She died when burglars came into our home. They took nothing, but they killed her. I was only eight years old then. When they came in, they wanted something from her. I didn't know what it was, but mom told me to get the police and she'll be fine because we live next door to an officer. When I got the police, we came back into the house. When we got into her room, the burglars were gone...and so was she."

"Your mother was a brave woman." Hazel said sadly.

Azalea winced. "I know. After she died, no one took me in, but only my Gran. All I have left from my mother was her necklace. It was passed down to me when I was born. That necklace was made by precious stones, given from my father."

Azalea showed Hazel the necklace. The girl smiled warmly, slowly touching the carved stone. She stroke it as if she wanted to touch every aspect of it. Talking about her mother made Azalea sad. No one never listened to her sob stories before. Even though she told the short version of it, but Hazel doesn't seemed to mind. Azalea didn't want to go on full details of it.

"I think your mother will be proud of you." Hazel declared. "You're almost discovering your father. I think she'll be happy if you know and meet him one day."

Azalea shrugged. "Yeah, but let's go back into sword fighting."

Hazel's expression turned to sadness. Azalea knew that was rude of her, but she doesn't like to talk about her father. He abandon her and her mother. Her mother had to have a part time job in Oceanology just to raise her and homeschooled her. Even though Gran offered to babysit, but she still refused. She wanted Azalea to have a mother with her all the time and teach her what she knew. Her mother was a smart woman and she would've married a guy from the Nobel Prize! All Azalea heard from her father was stories. Stories of how they met and had her. Nothing about if he visit or anything. They weren't even married too. Did he even know how weak she was when she was born? She almost died for god sake! If he knew about that he would've come and see if she was alright! Instead, he never showed his face to her. What kind of father is he anyway? Ever since she came to this camp and found out her father is a god, that hurt her more. That means he never loved her mother, but other women. That means he only wants women to satisfied himself.

"Roman demigods fight in groups." Hazel explained. "Greeks can too, but they always fight alone. Every demigod has different ways of fighting. You, Azalea, know five types of martial arts. If you use it in swordsmanship, you're able to use it in any combat, even if it's in groups or not. Also it's about emotions too. If you're angry, you can get out of control and start killing people. If you're calm and relax, you're able to fight in any situation. However, you have to make quick and good decisions too." She pointed her sword at Azalea, smirking at her with glee. "Now come at me!"

Azalea responded back with a smirk. She unleashed her twin swords. Like what Hazel told her, her mother told her the same thing when she was young. Unlike everyone in camp, Hazel and Percy didn't glared at her. They just treat her like a normal person. Maybe this time she'll have friends.

At once Azalea charged at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two words: BLUE SPIRIT!**

**Killerninja123: I don't own anything except Azalea.**

* * *

Nico pounded on the door, waiting for Jason to come out. He really need more manly advice than Percy's. There's no way he's falling for a girl he never met. Besides he would rather get to know her first before he starts liking her. No matter how beautiful her eyes are. Then again he did fall for Percy at love at first sight, but that's when Nico was stupid then. This time he's taking little baby steps. The door opened, revealing Jason in his one-piece pajamas with lightnings on them. Nico slapped his forehead. Really? Jason is wearing that? First Percy, then Leo, Frank, and now Jason? How does this makes then manly? It only makes them feel like little kids wearing those things.

"Hey, Nico." Jason greeted. "Come in."

Nico did what Jason told him. The son of Zeus pulled up a chair for him. Nico sat down as Jason sits on his bed. He took a box of very sour candies and ate it as if he's not bothered by the sourness. On his nightstand is a picture of Thalia and Piper. Ever since the war with the giants, Jason stayed at Camp Half-Blood often than Camp Jupiter. Whenever there's a special event, he goes to his old camp, he brings his sister, girlfriend, and almost everyone that knows him.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I need your help." Nico snapped.

"Is this about Percy again?" Jason sighed with annoyance. "For the last time you can't slash your anger and sadness at people!"

Nico stared at Jason, giving him the coldest death glare ever. Jason shivered a bit, but he quickly calmed down, crossing his arms. Nico hate it of how Jason assumed it was about Percy. Even though he had some advice before he got rejected, but Jason is the only guy he can go to because he trusts him. Also he knows things when it comes to love since his girlfriend is the daughter of Aphrodite, and frightening enough, she's a tomboy.

"It's about someone else." Nico sighed sharply. "I-I saw a girl last night."

Jason blinked. "What?!"

Nico nodded. "I was angry as usual-"

"No surprise." Jason scoffed.

"And I went to the beach." Nico continued. "And I saw a girl dancing on the water. You should've seen her Jason, she was really graceful! I walked to the shallow end, but I couldn't see her face because it was dark. I could only see her eyes. She was controlling the four elements-water, earth, fire, and air, but you should've seen her. She was very beautiful, even her eyes too. Her laughed was so soft and elegant. I was about to walk up to her just to talk to her, but I fell off the shallow end and she swam away."

Jason smirked. "You like her?"

Nico blushed. "I-I don't know...but I wish I knew her name."

"I'm not sure who she might be, but who do you think she is?"

Nico thought about it. It can't be Hephaestus's children, Jason doesn't have any other sisters. Demeter children can't control earth, but only plants. Percy and Tyson don't have any other siblings, since they're all male. The only person Nico has in mind was Tessera. He's not sure why, but every time he thinks of the dancing girl, he thinks of Tessera. Like what happened yesterday, Nico did saw fire, water, earth, and wind. Could Tessera be that girl? If she is, then does that means she's the only demigod to control the four elements? Nico isn't sure if that new girl could be her, but what happened yesterday startled him. Nico knew he needs to have proof if Tessera is the dancing girl, but he knows there's no way Tessera could have such power.

"She could be Tessera, but I doubt it." Nico shrugged.

"Tessera?" Jason questioned.

Nico sighed. "Azalea!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sorry, I don't know her last name."

"Anyway, it's impossible for Tessera to that here." Nico snapped.

"How would you know?" Jason demanded. "It was dark, right? So you can't tell if it's really her or not. The only way you can tell it's her is the eyes, laughter, and powers. Then you know it's her."

Nico chuckled. "It's like I'm finding Cinderella without the shoe." He gets up from the chair. "Anyway, I'm going into the forest if you need me."

Jason nodded. "Okay and do me one favor, Nico."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Be nice to Azalea," Jason smirked.

Nico sighed. He thought about it and Jason was right. He guessed he was a bit too harsh on Tessera. It's just because she reminded him a bit like Percy. Even when those two are together, it's like double the personality. It also wouldn't hurt him if he's nicer to her. Maybe he's just assuming she's a bit like Percy. If he gets to know her more, then maybe he'll find out if they're alike or not.

"Okay, but just this once!" Nico claimed.

Nico marched out of the Zeus cabin. He knew since Jason asked him to do that favor, he knows he has to do it since he's his only friend he can trust and talk secrets to besides Percy and Hazel. Frank, Leo, and Piper are okay, but he prefers his sister and two closest guy friends.

"Nico!" shouted a familiar voice.

He turned, seeing Hazel running up to him. She was drenched with sweat. Nico wondered what she was doing in the arena? Teacheing a group of hellhounds? Her sword was bend a bit and had some scratches on her face and arms.

"How was training?" He asked.

"Fun!" She cried. "Since Percy was busy, I taught Azalea everything about Roman and Greek combat! When we spar, she used her martial arts and it was amazing, but she still really needs to work on blocking, timing, and stop hesitating a bit. Her attacks are really good, but over all she's good and I think she can defend herself just fine."

Nico nodded a bit. To him, he's not sure if that good enough for Tessera. If she's hesitating, and her timing and blocking aren't good, then she's basically useless! Nico wanted to say that badly, but he remembered Jason's request for him to be nice to Tessera.

"Well uh, if I have time, maybe..." Nico hesitated as his face turned a bit pink. "Maybe I could help her practice a bit."

Hazel snickered. "Since when are you going to be nice to her? I thought you said she was too similar to Percy when you came back from the beach."

"Shut up!" Nico snapped.

Nico crossed his arms. This might be the last time he's telling Hazel everything. He went into the forest, holding the Hades figurine in his pocket. The two reasons he only carried it is because Bianca wanted him to have it, and Percy held it. He thought about how Tessera felt when he said he was going to find out about her. Even though he will, but since Jason's stupid request, he has to be nice to her and find out about her powers at the same time. He's not sure if anyone noticed, but she's not a normal demigod with just one power of an element. Then he heard a sound, coming from the bushes.

Nico turned around, seeing nothing, but leaves falling.

"Who's there?" Nico barked.

No one answered.

Nico continued walking, but as he walked, a bunch of leaves fall in front of him. He glanced up, wondering if there was a monster or Mrs. O'Leary following him, since Percy's dogs loves him a lot. Instead, there was something else. On the branches was a person, wearing dark clothes and a blue mask. Nico grinded his teeth, taking out his Stygian sword. The mask guy had two twin swords on his back.

"Who are you?!" Nico demanded.

The masked guy didn't say a thing. Instead, he threw something at him. Nico caught it and realized it was a folded paper. He unfold it as the paper said: _The Blue Spirit_. Nico glanced up at the Blue Spirit, but he realized the Blue Spirit was coming at him. Nico gasped as he block the Blue Spirit's attack. Nico knew for a fact that this guy isn't mortal, but the way he attacks is like a demigod. Maybe, he is one, but why would he attack him?

Nico was about to kick him, but the Blue Spirit did a back-flip. He charged at him, but Nico lunged at him, causing a cut on the Blue Spirit's side. This guy isn't good at blocking or dodging, Nico pondered. Nico charged at the Blue spirit, trying to strike at him. The Blue Spirit did the same, when they got closer to each other, Nico tried to stab him. The Blue Spirit dodged, but he only received a scratch on his shoulder. Nico leaped into the air, punching the Blue Spirit across his face. The guy fell, but his mask didn't fall off. The way the Blue Spirit just stood there was like he's hesitating or something. Okay, first dodging and blocking, timing, and now hesitation, Nico mused. Even though the Blue Spirit maybe bad at those three things, but Nico has to give him credit on his fighting skills, though. They look like it was from martial arts. He picked the Blue Spirit in his gut. He grunted a bit, staring down at him.

Nico growled to himself. He wished he knew how this guy was. Whoever he was, Nico knew he has to beat this guy. Not kill him, but to knock him down. The Blue Spirit charged at him again. Nico wondered what is this guy's problem. If he's supposed to be an assassin, he's not a very good one. Nico stood, as he waited. When the Blue Spirit got closer, Nico, swiped his sword at his neck. The Blue Spirit quickly dodged without a scratch, but Nico could see something fell onto the ground. He didn't know what it was, but it was something blue. The Blue Spirit didn't even noticed it too. Quickly, Nico created a shadow hand to retrieve the blue object. The Blue Spirit didn't noticed it. Nico could feel his shadow placing the item in his pocket. He slowly reached to his pocket, taking a little peek on the necklace. He frowned, wondering why this guy had a carved necklace. Men don't wear girl jewelry.

Suddenly, there was a large sound, coming from behind them. The two stopped fighting, glancing towards behind them. Out of the shadows a gigantic Cyclops came out. Nico gritted his teeth, knowing this is seriously bad. Cyclops were never in the forest before. He quickly summoned many skeleton warriors, which caused the Blue Spirit to be alarmed. As the skeletons attacked the Cyclops, the monster just stomp on them as if it's no problem. Then the Cyclops took Nico in his fist. The Blue Spirit ran over to Nico, grabbing his hand. He pulled him as hard as he can, but his hand slipped away from him. Nico struggled as hard as he could, stabbing the Cyclops, but nothing was working, including his powers.

"Let me go!" Nico snapped.

The Cyclops laughed. "You'll make a good meal." He stared at the Blue Spirit. "I'll come back for you later."

Nico tried everything he could, even trying to Shadow Traveling won't work either. He bowed his head, knowing this is the last time he was at camp. For once in his life, he regret everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Nico struggled as he tried to pull the chains. After the Cyclops captured him, he tied him up into chains so that way he could eat him after they make their dinner. The chains won't even let him Shadow Travel either. The Cyclops even took his sword so he won't do anything to escape. Seriously, when were Cyclops this smart? These Cyclops are stupid, while others like Tyson are smarter than them.

"Stop struggling!" The Cyclops snapped. "No matter how much you try, it won't work. These chains are demigod proof. No matter what kind of powers you use, you can't get out!"

Nico bowed his head with disappointment. How is he going to get out now? Everyone will be worried about him. If he wasn't attack by that Blue Spirit, none of this wouldn't happened. Hopefully, everyone would noticed he's missing, but then again, he always leaves without telling anyone, so everyone might think he just left without saying goodbye. Only Jason knows where he is and no one else. Nico hoped Jason would realized he's missing. This is the second time he felt very vulnerable.

"Someone!" Nico whispered to himself. "Help me!"

"Make sure you five guard him." The Cyclops ordered. "I don't want any of our meals escaping."

**~OoO~**

The Blue Spirit clenched his fists, seeing Nico captured. He was about to leave, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Even though Nico hates him, he'll hate him even more when he realize who he is, but hopefully he won't take off his mask. With a sigh, he went after the Cyclops. Even though he arrived camp yesterday, but at least he knew some Greek Mythology monsters and their abilities. Cyclops are immune to fire, so that won't work. So the only option is that he have to use water, earth, and air to rescue Nico.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. The Blue Spirit quickly climbed on to the nearest tree, hiding from the shadows. There he saw another Cyclops that was carrying a sheep in its hands. The Blue Spirit cracked his knuckles as he threw a pine cone at the monster. The Cyclops stopped, glancing from side to side, seeing who threw something at him. Then another pine cone was thrown from the opposite direction. The Cyclops turned again, seeing the Blue Spirit. Before he could react, The Blue Spirit uses water by using his martial arts skill of Tai Chi. He unleashed a wave of water at the Cyclops, causing it to freeze. The Cyclops dropped his sheep as the little mammal scurried away. The Blue Spirit jumped off the tree, as he ran into the cave.

It was dark when he entered the cave. There was only a bright big light coming from the cave. When he got closer, it was actually a huge fire, cooking something in its boiling pot. The Blue Spirit quickly hide before nay of the Cyclops could see him. At the corner of the cave, he could see Nico, but he was being guarded by five Cyclops. The Blue spirit grunted a bit, wondering if he could take on five Cyclops by just using water, earth, fire, and air.

"Where the heck is Chad!" A huge Cyclops snapped. The Cyclops must be the leader because he's bigger than the two guards and the one the Blue Spirit fought. "He's taking so long just to get a sheep!"

"I don't know, Boss." one of the Cyclops shrugged.

"I'm going to get him!" The Boss grunted.

"Hey, let me come too!" Nico shouted.

"Sorry, but nice try!" The Boss smirked.

"Damn!" Nico cursed.

As the Boss marched out of the cave. The Blue Spirit ran towards the blazing fire. He leaped into the air by using air to gain upper strength. The guards didn't noticed him because they were too busy poking Nico in the face with their fat fingers. Also Nico seemed to be closing his eyes. It must be the heat in here. The Blue Spirit, stomped on the ground, creating a large boulder. He spun around, kicking it at the Cyclops. The boulder bounced off of the Cyclops, but when they turned around, the Blue Spirit quickly hide to another rock.

"Who's there?" one demanded.

"Is that you Boss?" asked another.

The Blue Spirit opened his water pouch, creating a gigantic snowball. He threw it at the Cyclops as it melted against their fiery skins. As the guards turned around, the Blue Spirit bolted up into the air as he hang on to the spikes on the ceiling. The five Cyclops stared at each other, wondering why there's a snowball being thrown at them. Slowly, the Blue Spirit creating fire whips from his bare hands. He jumped off of the ceiling, revealing himself to the five guards.

**~OoO~**

Nico opened his eyes as he saw his guards had their backs turned to him. In front of them was the Blue Spirit. His eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why did he come to save him? What is this guy intention? Wait, what happened to the other two Cyclops?

"Who is that little blue thing?" asked one of the guards.

"I don't know." The other grunted. "Let's eat him!"

The five Cyclops charged at the Blue Spirit. Nico gasped, knowing it's over. That guy can't defeat five Cyclops in one fight. He'll die! The way he fight Nico was poorly because of his timing, blocking, and hesitating. Then Nico noticed something on the Blue Spirit's hand. Fire whips. How did he make fire whips. Only Leo could do that. Is this guy really Leo?

The Blue Spirit, whipped his fire at the first Cyclops in front of him. He let go of his whips so that way he could have a tighter hold of him, but the Cyclops broke free, causing the fire to disappear. Behind him the second Cyclops charged at him silently. The Blue Spirit opened a pouch, he used his hands, almost like a Tai Chi technique. Coming out of the pouch was water. The water expanded as he shot the water at the first Cyclops, causing him to mashed against the wall. The water freeze along with the Cyclops. Nico blinked a few times. First fire and now water. Who is this guy?

The second Cyclops was still charging behind him. The Blue Spirit stomped his foot on the ground, heaving his hands up to the ceiling. A large earthy box consumes the second Cyclops as the box shot up to the ceiling. Nico gasped, seeing how this guy can control earth as well. The third Cyclops leaped into the air so he could slammed the Blue Spirit onto the ground. The Blue spirit ran as he ran up on the wall. A gush of wind blew against Nico's face. He could tell the Blue Spirit was using air for speed. So this guy, Nico mused, can control the four elements. As the Blue spirit was high enough, he jumped off the wall, descending himself into a powerful human bullet. He unleashed his twin swords as he dive through the third Cyclops. The two of them slammed against the ground. The third Cyclops was turning into dusk. The Blue Spirit got up, not having a single scratch on him, besides the wounds he got from Nico.

The fourth and fifth Cyclops both charged at the Blue Spirit from the left and right. The masked figure crossed his arms across his chest, creating a full-blown armor of blue crystals. He made himself upside down with one hand, spinning his body and his legs around as fire came out of his feet. The fire only caused the two Cyclops to hit against the wall. Then the Blue Spirit smashed his hands to his side. Two large cylinders pushed out from the walls, sending the two Cyclops smashing against each other. Then he use his water to trap them in an icy prison.

Nico couldn't believe what he was seeing. This guy fought all of these five Cyclops single-handed. The Blue Spirit ran up to Nico, slashing his blades on his chains. The chains split in half. Nico rubbed his sore wrist, giving the Blue Spirit a small grin.

"Thanks." Nico grunted.

The Blue spirit nodded. Does he even talk? He handed Nico his Stygian sword, which he again thanked him. Even though his guy is bad at blocking, timing, and hesitating a lot, but he's very good when it comes to the four elements and martial arts. Then they heard a stomping sound coming from the cave. There came out the Boss and an unconscious Cyclops that was still frozen in ice. Nico could tell that the Blue Spirit did this. When the Boss saw Nico out of his chains and the Blue Spirit, he gasped.

"You!" He cried. "I'll crush you!"

Before Nico could react, an army of goblins came from the ceiling and the ground. The Blue Spirit and Nico glanced at each other. With a single nod they knew what to do. They stood back to back as Nico summon many skeleton warriors from the dead. Even though the skeletons help him fight less monsters, but he's not sure how many goblins are there.

The goblins shrieked as they charged at them. Nico and his skeleton fought them right away. The Blue Spirit punched his fist at his side as a large square rock floated into the air. Nico gaped ta the Blue Spirit. He can levitate his elements too? the Blue Spirit kicked the boulder with his feet as it smashed against ten or fifteen goblins. He gently floated on the ground as the goblins came at him. The Blue Spirit use his water as he send it into the air. He twisted at his side with his left hand following it from above. Then he pushed his hand in front of him. The water turned into a million of sharp icicles as it sliced through the goblins. Nico blinked, seeing how amazing this guy moves with the four elements like a master.

Nico stabbed a goblin into its chest. The creature was sucked into his sword in a split second. The Blue Spirit unleashed many flames around him by breathing out fire from his mouth. Nico frowned a bit wondering how can this guy breath out of his mouth if he has a mask on. How does that work? The Blue Spirit spun around in circles, creating a large twister. The goblins tried to run, but they end up getting caught in the deadly wind. The Blue Spirit came out of the twister as he stomped, punching his fist into the air. Quickly, a large flat and heavy stone came under the twister, smashing the great wind against the ceiling. When the boulder dropped, there was only piles of dissolved goo.

A goblin jumped at Nico from the behind. The Blue Spirit quickly created a fire dagger, throwing it through the goblin's heart. The monster dropped dead as it began to dissolved. Nico gave him a thank you nod, which the Blue Spirit gave him a thumbs up. Out of nowhere a goblin landed on top of the Blue Spirit. The Blue Spirit struggled to get the goblin off of his back by shooting out flames of fire out of his fist, but it only cause him to kill other goblins.

"Hold still!" Nico ordered.

The Blue Spirit did as he was told. Nico took out a small Stygian dagger as he tossed it into the goblin's forehead. The goblin collapsed as it let go. The Blue Spirit Punched his elbow in front of him, sending it across from him, and this time, he plummet his fist into the earth. A large square came out as it flipped twenty or forty goblins inside the earth. Nico always thought his earth powers were deadly, but now he sees the Blue Spirit's powers, he guessed they're both equal then. The Blue Spirit placed his palms in front of him as he slowly closed it tight shut. The goblins sank into the earth like quicksand. Nico cracked his knuckles, knowing if this guy's earth powers is good, he wanted him to know how his earth powers is good too. Nico clapped his hands together, making a dark wall of earth. Before it could touch the ceiling, the Blue Spirit release mountains of fire.

Nico wasn't sure how many goblins are left, but there were a lot of them. The Blue Spirit took out a lot of water in his pouch, even water from thin air too. A spun around, pushing his hand foreword. A large tsunami wave came at them. All of the goblins tried to outrun it, but they can't. At the very end of the wave, it froze whoever it touched. The wave crashed against the wall, freezing all the goblins. Nico sighed. He knew he couldn't do this alone without the Blue Spirit's help. Without him, there's no way Nico could defeat a large army like this. They really make a pretty good team.

The Boss gasped, seeing his goblin army being defeated by two mere demigods. He glared at the Blue Spirit the most since he was the one who used all four elements just to defeat an army like that. The Boss took out a large rock-made club next to him, but the Blue Spirit slashed both sides through the air. At once the club broke into touch pieces. Nico tried to hold his laughter, since this guy has a bit of sass in him.

"I'll kill you!" The Boss snapped.

As the Boss took a step, the Blue Spirit crossed his blades against Nico's neck. Nico gasped, wondering what the Blue Spirit was doing. Is he planning to kill him or is it a way to escape? Nico wasn't sure what the Blue Spirit was thinking, but hopefully he lets him go when this is over. The frozen Cyclops woke, seeing the Blue Spirit, he was about to run, but the Boss stopped him. Nico gritted his teeth. What are these stupid Cyclops doing? They should attack him or something. Nico glanced down at the blades, seeing they were made from both bronze and gold. He blinked a bit. He remembered seeing those blades before at camp, but those blades now belong to Tessera. Nico glanced up at the Blue Spirit. Could this guy be Tessera? No, Tessera can't beat five Cyclops in a single fight and helped defeat an army of goblins. That's impossible. She can't do that.

The Blue Spirit and Nico slowly walked towards the cave, backwards. Nico wanted to disarmed the Blue Spirit, but he his instincts told him not to do anything until the time was right. He doesn't want to be hasty of his actions like he did when Bianca died and being trapped in Tartarus. The thought of Tartarus made him shivered since he, Percy, and Annabeth were the only people to be in there and survive.

When they were inside the darkness of their exit, a small long object flew at the Blue Spirit. Nico gasped, seeing it was an arrow. The arrow hits against the Blue Spirit's forehead, only causing a small scratch on the mask. The Blue Spirit fell onto the ground, dropping his sword. Nico quickly created black fire to see if he was alright. Then he noticed his mask was moved a bit to the side, seeing some skin. Nico slowly took off the blue mask. He gasped, seeing who this person was.

"Azalea?!" Nico gasped.

Nico's mind went blank. She was the one who attack him, but save him? Why did she attack him in the first place? Why did she decide to save him? Was it for practice her sword fighting skills? Nico wasn't sure what to do or say. Besides it was the first time he called her by her first name. A trickle of blood was coming from her forehead. Nico knew this is bad. He couldn't believe she could control the four elements. That means, she's the girl that he saw last night! That's why she was acting a bit weird when he told Percy about it. Also was this the reason why she hide her powers? Was it fear? However, Nico is also impressed she's able to fight five Cyclops single-handed. Maybe he shouldn't been too hard on her after all. Suddenly, a stomping sound was coming closer to them. Quickly, Nico carried Azalea in his arms as the shadow cloaked around him.

"Don't worry." Nico whispered to the unconscious Azalea. "You're safe."

Nico traveled back to the forest, where he could see camp. It was only the evening and almost dinner. Also everyone was setting up for Capture the Flag. He settled Azalea down, giving her some nectar and ambrosia. He felt the necklace in his pocket, knowing it belong to Azalea. He wanted to know who's her parent, but there are many possibilities. Zeus, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hephaestus. However, Azalea acted more like a daughter of Poseidon than the other three. Is it possible she's the daughter of Poseidon? Nico isn't sure, but since she and Percy are very similar, she might be. Nico put the mask on Azalea's face. He bandaged her wound and the other wounds he gave her. For once he felt sorry of how he treated her. It wasn't right for him to slash out at her all the time just because she's similar to Percy. He wished he didn't act that way.

"I'm sorry I was harsh to you." Nico smiled to the element user. "Maybe we could be friends. Your secret is safe with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Azalea**

* * *

Azalea woke up, seeing she was right near Camp Half-Blood. What happened when that arrow knocked her out. She took off her mask, rubbing her sore head. She felt something smooth on her head like a rubbery cloth. Quickly, she crawled behind a tree, opening her water pouch. She did a backwards waft as the water freezes on the ground, creating a mirror. Azalea gasped. There on her forehead was a bandage. Even her wounds from Nico were covered with bandages too. Did Nico do this? Did he found out who she was? Azalea knew she used her powers in front of him, but hopefully he didn't make any connections of what happened yesterday. Then Azalea noticed something, her necklace is gone.

"No, no!" Azalea panicked.

She couldn't believed she lost it. That necklace was the only thing she had from her mother. She couldn't believe it. How did it fell off? Did it fell off when she fought Nico or the Cyclops? Azalea felt like she doesn't know what to do. How can she find it? Hasty, Azalea unzip her Blue Spirit clothing, revealing her normal camp clothes under it. She wrapped the mask inside her folded clothes so that way no one or Nico will no what she did.

Azalea ran out of the forest as she went to the arena. When she got there, she ask everyone if they saw a blue carved necklace. None of them had seen it, but a girl named Clarisse said that maybe Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin might have found it because she loved jewelry a lot. Azalea raced to the Aphrodite Cabin, but she had to talked to the counselor, Piper Mclean. When Azalea talked to Piper about her necklace, she grabbed Drew when the girl was doing her makeup. Piper asked Drew to show all of her necklaces to her, but when she did, she didn't see anything that except white and gold necklaces.

After that, Azalea went to the Poseidon Cabin to see if Percy found anything blue. When she got there, he said he didn't have it either, which caused Azalea to become deeply depressed.

"What am I going to do!" Azalea groaned to herself as she exit out of the cabin. She wished she had other option is to go to Nico, which it is the worst idea in the history of ideas! Nico hates her guts! He is also on to her of her powers! Then again, what choice does she have? If he really did found her necklace, what then?

With a gulp, Azalea hesitantly walked over to Nico's cabin. His cabin was easy to spot because it's the only cabin that has skulls on it. Azalea nervously trotted up the steps. Her heart beats nervously not wanting to go near him. when she got to the door, she knocked on it gently, hoping he doesn't hear it. Then the door opened. Azalea bit her lip, folding back a curse.

"Yeah?" Nico asked.

"Um, I-" Azalea began to say.

"You lost your necklace, huh?" Nico smirked.

"How did you-" Azalea asked.

"Lucky guess." Nico shrugged.

"Stop interrupting me!" Azalea snapped.

Nico laughed a bit as he smiled. Azalea blinked. It wasn't a cold laugh, but a warm kind of laughter. She never thought this guy would smile like that. Azalea has to admit, his smile is cute. She rubbed her neck, being very uncomfortable. Nico reached down to his pocket, pulling out her blue necklace. The carved stone was wrapped in a black cloth. He handed to her gently. Azalea stared at it, seeing it was well polished. She gaped at Nico with shock. He cleaned it too? Why did he do that? He hated her guts and wanted to know about her powers. When did he had a change of heart? Why is he being so nice to her?

"It was a bit dirty, so a cleaned it." Nico shrugged.

"Thanks, but why are you being nice to be all of the sudden?" Azalea asked.

"Two reasons." Nico answered. "One, Jason told me to be nice to you, and two, I...I'm sorry, the way...I treated you..."

Azalea blinked. "Y-You are?"

Nico nodded uncomfortably. "Yeah, it was rude of me to do that so...yeah..."

Azalea giggled, while Nico crossed his arms, looking away. She never thought Nico had a soft side, but at the same time, it's a bit awkward. She looked away a bit, wanting this uncomfortable atmosphere to go away. Azalea isn't good at interacting with people since she was homeschooled for many years before high school. She always had trouble making friends, even when people like to talk to her too. She will just answer their question or tried to avoid it as possible.

Azalea put her necklace back on. Every time she wears her necklace, she can feel her mother watching over her. She's glad Nico found her necklace, but she wondered where she dropped it. If it was at the arena, she would've noticed it. Maybe she did dropped it when she fought Nico, but forget about that. She's just glad he found her necklace. The only connection she has to her mother.

"I couldn't thank you enough!" Azalea smiled, narrowing her eyes away from him. "I don't know what to say!"

Nico shook his head. "You don't have to do anything. Besides, I did have a hunch it was yours anyway. Also, um, would-would you like to be in my team for Capture the Flag? Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Piper, and Frank are in Octavian's team, sadly."

Azalea stared at Nico as if he was joking, but the look on his face isn't. Octavian? The guy who gets mad all the time than Nico? Why him? Why that jerk? Because of him, Azalea got her emotions out of control, which made Nico being on to her powers. What if, Nico is still on to her, but just pretending to say all of this? Could she trust him? Could he be a friend she always wanted? What if he betrayed her? Azalea brushed that thought to the side. She doesn't want to think like that. Nico isn't a type of person to betray his friends, right?

"Why Octavian?" Azalea questioned.

"One is because he loves blackmailing people," Nico explained. "Two, he's a stupid idiot, three is a big fat ugly jerk who wants his way, and fourth he's a power hunger guy who only thinks about himself."

"That pretty much sums it all up." Azalea laughed, gazing down at the wooden ground.

"S-So what do you say?" Nico asked. "Want to be in my team?"

Azalea nodded and joked. "Sure, so you can find out about my powers?"

Nico laughed. "I'll find out some other time. Besides...um...I want to...get to know you, first before I could make any assumptions."

Azalea couldn't help it, but to smile widely. Is he really serious? He's not joking, right? Azalea shifted her feet a bit. Maybe she'll finally have a friend who she can trust and maybe one day she could tell him about her powers and tell him that she's actually the Blue Spirit. She wanted a friend who will keep her powers a secret. Anyway, the only reason she attacked him is because she wanted to practice her skill on a Greek warrior than a Roman. Hopefully, he doesn't know that she's the Blue Spirit.

Azalea frowned uncomfortably, avoiding Nico's gaze. "I-I'm not good with...friends."

Nico scoffed. "You're not the only one."

Then the horn rang.

"I'll walk you to the mess hall." Nico tug a smile.

Azalea frowned as the two began to walk together. "I can take care of myself."

"I know." Nico playfully rolled his eyes. "I just want to be a gentleman."

"_Well that's very kind of you_!" Azalea spoke in a British accent.

"Don't do that," Nico said. "At _all_."

The two laughed together as they enter the mess hall. Everyone was looking at them, with astonishment, except for Jason. Azalea didn't know what was going on, but she never felt having a friend can be so comforting, but now she and Nico are just acquaintance, hence they barely know each other. However, as long as she keeps her emotions under control, hopefully, they don't came out like yesterday.

**~OoO~**

Nico sat at his table, eating his food joyfully, until Jason barged in. He looked at his friend, glaring at him. He hated how he comes over here without his permission, mostly Chiron's, but you get the point. Nico stubbornly takes a sip of his drink, dropping his food down on his plate. He crossed his arms, wondering why Jason is here.

"What?" Nico demanded.

"So?" Jason asked in a high voice.

"So what?" Nico frowned with confusion.

"You and Azalea!" Jason exclaimed. "You guys were talking and laughing! Come on, man tell me the details!"

Nico sighed, narrowing his eyes. He doesn't want to tell Jason the whole thing, even about the whole Blue Spirit thing. However he wanted to know why Azalea is hiding her powers. She's only using it whenever she's alone or in a life-or-death situation. He didn't understand why she didn't use her powers when she was attack by the shadow, but then again she just found out she was a demigod yesterday, so everything is still new to her. He wanted to know why she's scared of showing her powers. Even though the way she fought those five Cyclops were amazing, but then again he shouldn't be thinking about that. He hid his sexuality out of fear because he was afraid people will reject him, but they didn't. Everyone was actually okay with it. Nico has to admit, they are alike in some ways. Also when he talked to her and heard her laugh, it was the same laugher from last night.

"It was nice." Nico smiled a bit, but he quickly turned serious when Jason grinned like a happy clown. Then he whispered. "and you're right..."

"What was that?" Jason asked innocently. "I can't hear you!"

Nico sighed. "You're right! Happy, now?"

Jason smirked. "Yes and what do you think of her?"

"She's actually very nice." Nico confessed. "She's really down to earth, a bit stubborn, carefree, and I have to admit, her smile is really...nice."

"Nice?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "Come on, bro tell me the truth!"

Nico gritted his teeth. "Cute!" He hissed.

"That's my boy!" Jason patted him on his head.

"Don't touch me!" Nico growled.

Jason laughed heartily as he teased about him. Nico stared over at Azalea's direction, where no one was talking to her. She smiled a lot for a girl. He looked into her eyes, seeing the same identical eyes from last night. Every time he saw those eyes, they look sad and hurt. Nico wondered if Azalea ever had any friends. Then again, when he was at school with her, she really never talked to anyone. She just draw and do her own thing. It's like as if she doesn't need friends. Even the mortals told him she doesn't have friends either. Nico wished she would just let her powers go. It wouldn't hurt to let it go. She doesn't need to live in fear and conceal her powers.

"Hey, earth to Nico!" Jason waved his hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry." Nico muttered.

"Stop staring and eat, man!" Jason cracked a smile.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Nico sighed worriedly.

"About your crush on Azalea?" Jason teased.

Nico's face turned red instantly. He wanted to shove his food into his face. The last time Nico did that, Zeus strike a lightning bolt at him. For a son of Jupiter, Nico never thought Zeus would pay attention to his kids a lot. He narrowed his eyes, fiddling with his skull ring. He kicked Jason at his shin under the table, causing the son of Jupiter grunt a bit.

"Just shut up!" Nico snapped. "Besides, we're going to beat you anyway."

Jason frowned as if Nico was joking. "Dude, this is Octavian, he knows what to do and planned everything ahead. What do you have to beat us?"

Nico smirked. "Azalea!"

Nico couldn't believe what he was saying! How is he suppose to convince Azalea to use her powers? She doesn't know that he knows about her! He can't let her know. She would kill him, literally! Azalea would be mad at him and probably won't speak to him ever again. He knew he there has to be a way keep it quiet somehow.

Unless...

Nico gave himself a deadly smirk, causing Jason to back away. The answer was right there all this time. Azalea can't use her powers in front of people, but he does know a certain blue mask will.


End file.
